Historias de Leo
by Nick Novalee Hamato
Summary: Despues de una mision fallida toda la familia Hamato se ve divida por el estado tan vulnerable que se encuentra su hermano Mikey .Cierto dia el joven lider hace contacto con un ser fantastico,quien le dara la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y salvar a su familia..¿sera una buena decision?
**Hola a todos/as ,eh aqui les traigo una historia que ah rodado mi cabezita por mucho tiempo...y que por cosas de la vida no lleve al papel,pero si a mi mente.**

 _Renuncia:_ **Mis queridisimas tortugas no me pertenecen,estas son de priopiedad de dos genios llamados:Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman,y el canal nickelodeon.**

 **Antes de empezar con el primer capitulo:quiero darle las gracias a** Rose Black Dragon **por ser mi beta y ayudarme con mi HORRORES ortograficos.**

 **Ya sin más que decir empesemos!.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capitulo:"Culpas"**

Ahí se encontraba él, de lleno en sus pensamientos más profundos, mientras alcantarillado cerca se oían las pequeñas gotas que caían de la superficie hacia el alcantarillado en el oscuro rincón en donde se encontraba. Mientras sus lágrimas caían a sus mejillas, temeroso de que algunos de sus familiares lo encontraran, pues para él no era una opción que lo vieran llorar, tenía que ser fuerte; por él, por su familia.

Es por eso que siempre lloraba en esos rincones tan oscuros, aislándose de todo y todos. Su única opción era culparse, atormentarse por cada decisión que tomó. Tal vez estaba siendo muy duro consigo mismo, pues para él, la carga de ser el líder de sus hermanos, le llegaba a parecer doloroso, pero debía fingir que todo estaba bien.

Miró a todas partes en la habitación de su antigua casa donde se encontraba. Sabía que ahí estaba libre de mostrar sus sentimientos más enterrados. Se sintió aliviado al saber que estaba bastante lejos de su casa para que lo vieran llorar. Pues se sentía el peor líder, les había fallado a todos, que no merecía vivir, que sólo era un bicho raro que debía haber sido pisado ya hace tiempo, les había fallado...

¿Cómo podría sentirse tranquilo? Toda su familia confiaba en él, y él les falló. Mikey ahora se encontraba en un sueño del cual era difícil que despertara. Su padre estaba distante, ya no le hablaba, y siempre se mostraba frío con él. Sus otros hermanos se mostraban más cercanos, más comprensivos, pero esto no llegaba a cambiar los sentimientos de Leonardo.

Leonardo, en cada momento, aunque éste fuera el más desesperante de todos, siempre se encontraba en bastante calma, frío, sin mostrar ningún signo de desesperación; y esa noche, cuando la espada de Garra de Tigre atravesó el pecho de Mikey, no pareció la excepción.

Pero, había momentos en los que no sentía culpa de llorar, que lo sentía normal, obvio, pero siempre alejado de sus hermanos. Había tratado de ser más fuerte, pero la situación lo venció.

En ese momento sólo atinó a ver su reflejo en un charco de agua. Cuando lo hizo, quedó tan enojado consigo mismo, que en un arrebato golpeó su reflejo, mientras sus manos quedaban empapadas. ¡Él debía estar en el lugar de Mikey! ¿Por qué no fue él? Todo sería mejor si hubiera sido un mejor líder; esos fueron unos de los oscuros pensamientos de Leonardo, quien sólo se culpaba y deseaba cambiar las cosas.

De pronto sintió como el frío lo inundaba, sus dientes empezaron a tronarse entre sí, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y lo único que consiguió para calentarse, era él mismo.

Sabía que si seguía en ese lugar podía morir de hipotermia, su hermano Donnie les había enseñado las etapas de ésta, por lo que Leonardo no quería llegar a ninguna de ellas.

Pero dudó, a veces llegaba a sentirse tan vacío, tan triste, que sentía miedo que le escapara mostrarle sus sentimientos a su amada familia. ¿Era bueno regresar? Más en ese estado tan vulnerable mientras seguía pensando, finalmente decidió volver a su hogar, aunque le resultara muy duro.

Al llegar, se dirigió al laboratorio, pues el resto de su familia, al igual que Splinter, se encontraba en su habitación y Donnie en el mismo laboratorio.

Al entrar vio como su hermano más divertido yacía ahí, desmayado, sin un mínimo signo de mejora. Donnie había logrado vendar las heridas de su hermano más inmaduro, y lo había conectado a varias máquinas para que su corazón no pereciera.

Hacía días que Mikey se encontraba en esa situación tan vulnerable, a su familia le dolía verlo así y más a Leonardo quien no paraba de culparse. Quería verlo reír, saltar a como diera lugar, sólo quería volver a enojarse por sus estupideces, pero ese sueño parecía casi imposible. Pareciera que la luz más pura se estaba empezando a apagar.

Mientras Leo seguía viendo a su hermano, vio como un pequeño gatito de color negro masajeaba la panza de su dueño, sólo atinó a sonreír observando al gran amigo que su hermano había hecho. Alguien que te escuchará, que no te juzgará, alguien a quien sólo le importe si eres buena o mala persona.

Deseaba con toda su alma tener a alguien así a su lado, toda su vida había intentado que sus hermanos lo apoyaran pero ellos solo mostraban indiferencia. Todo ello mientras miraba los tratos de ese pequeño gatito para con su hermano.

No dejaba de ver cada parte del cuerpo de su hermano, cada cable, cada maquinaria, todo para asegurarse de que su hermanito estuviera bien. De pronto las ganas de dormir le parecieron irresistibles, pero no cedió ante esa irresistible idea, pensó que si le pasaba algo a su hermano mientras dormía, si su hermano moría y él no estaba ni siquiera para él, después de lo sucedido, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Mikey era el ser más puro, alguien que podía llegar a los rincones más oscuros con su amor, quien nos juzgaba a las personas por su apariencia si no por su interior, quien con su loca imaginación podía deleitarse con las aventuras más locas de: ¡Tortuga Titán! Alguien que siempre estaba en su mundo, algo que en secreto a todos los miembros de la familia les encantaba, era la luz particular de la familia Hamato.

Leonardo rió al recordar esos momentos de niños con sus hermanos, cuando la vida dura de unos ninjas como ellos parecía tan distante… podían reír, llorar y deleitarse con cualquier cosa, su familia parecía más unida y en verdad podía disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pero esos días se alejaron sin dejar rastro.

Cuando los entrenamientos empezaron, la relación entre él y sus hermanos había cambiado; y más aun en Rafa quien consideraba injusto que Leonardo fuera líder. A causa de ello empezó una rivalidad con éste. Donnie se mostraba aislado de sus familiares siempre con sus inventos y Mikey siempre se encontraba en su mundo, puede ser que era el único que no había cambiado mucho.

Pero algo sacó a Leonardo de sus pensamientos y rápidamente sacó al gato. El electrocardiograma que estaba conectado a Mikey mostraba una deficiencia en el corazón de éste, es decir: Mikey entraría en un paro cardiaco.

El ver esto, Leonardo se apresuró a despertar a Donnie. Donnie al ver la situación desesperante en la que se encontraba, procedió a hacerle una reanimación cardiopulmonar, con ayuda de su hermano Leo.

Mientras Donnie le daba unos pequeños masajes cerca del corazón, Leo procedía a darle aire. Finalmente, el electrocardiograma mostraba mejoras, los pequeños relieves se hicieron más grandes, y el corazón de Mikey había dejado el estado crítico.


End file.
